


Cannot Say No to That Smile

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2016 [16]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Girls Lovin' Girls, Naughty Margaery, Semi-Public Sex, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened between Sansa and Margaery <i>before</i> Elinor Tyrell happened upon them in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannot Say No to That Smile

“We shouldn’t…” Sansa gasps, slightly appalled yet strangely aroused.

 

“We really should,” Margaery counters, already kneeling at Sansa’s feet, fingering her hems, smiling winningly.

 

It’s the smile, Sansa cannot say no to that smile. They’re alone, it shouldn’t be…

 

Margaery is under her skirts quicker than quick in any case and Sansa’s lost to reason. The possibility of being caught is sharpening her pleasure, giving all a hurried, wicked edge. 

 

Sansa knows that Margaery will be her doom, but oh to fall to such a pretty doom, all the attendant pleasures.

 

She loses herself, not caring who sees or hears.


End file.
